The present invention generally relates to material defect inspection methods and systems, and more particularly to creating a trained data model for enhancing and enlarging low resolution images.
The non-intrusive method of obtaining information on the attenuation of objects inside a body by the use of an X-ray beam, commonly referred to as CT (Computer Tomography), has been well developed, particularly in the medical field. In the past, CT has been applied to fan beam geometry in a 2-D plane. That is, by measuring the attenuation of x-rays through a 2-D object with a source-detector assembly which rotates in the plane of the object about an axis in the perpendicular direction to that plane, it is possible to reconstruct an image of that object.
Another inspection method includes an optical system that uses light reflection to detect surface defects. The modern optical microscope has been improved to provide higher resolution than a CT scan, however, the optical microscope only provides surface data and if internal defects are present a destructive method will need to be used to expose an inner surface having the defect.